Life's A Dance
by vexus01
Summary: Sometimes life throws curveballs and sometimes you have to take a chance dl all the way!
1. Lindy Alton

Description: Life throws curveballs and sometimes in life you have to take a change on what you believe in. D/L all the way.

**New York, 1986**

The bitterness of the winter air beat against the window sill, determined to destroy. All the children were bundled in their scarves, and their knit hats and gloves. Mrs. Scapani was writing nouns on the blackboard and trying to keep the class under control.

The other students were concentrating on their studies but she cast her eyes at the blond-haired boy in the back row. He knew he was being watched and he gave her a big grin that was known as the Messer charm. All the guys in the family did that.

That Danny Messer, Mrs. Scapani thought, he's going to charm the skirts off of women when he's older. Danny had been playing a game of paper football when Mrs. Scapani spotted him. He handed the paper football back to Michael Rosetti, picked up his pencil and went back to writing the nouns down that he was supposed to have finished 5 minutes ago.

The class has gone back to doing their classwork when the door opened and Mrs. Miller, the school counselor came into the room. Right beside her was this girl with brown ponytails. She had on a red coat with a blue shirt and blue jeans. She was nervous.

Mrs. Miller stood in front of the room and explained that this was Lindy Atson and she came from El Paso, Texas.

"Class, say hello to Lindy," Mrs. Scapani said.

"Hello, Lindy." the class said in unison.

Mrs. Scapani ushered Lindy to the empty desk next to the blond-haired boy known as Danny.

Danny looked over at Lindy who was getting her pencils out of her pencil case. He sunk down in his chair and sulked.

Oh great, he scowled, crossing his arms.


	2. The Oak Tree

Lindy read her "Little House on the Prairie" in silence. She was sitting under the oak tree in the corner of the playground. She didn't like to be around many people.

She was afraid that somebody would find out. That's why her family moved, so they could get away from everybody who was trying to get her momma and daddy.

She was pulling down her sleeve so nobody would see it. Her daddy sometimes hit her and he told her that she couldn't tell anybody that her daddy hurt her. That the policeman would take her daddy away. Her mommy never spanked her but I think she was afraid of daddy. When he would spank her, she would go into the kitchen and wouldn't come back until Daddy was done hitting Lindy.

Danny had just finished a game of kickball with some of his friends. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath and noticed that Lindy was sitting under the big oak tree.

He wondered why she sat under that tree everyday. Was something wrong with her? Is she sick? Does she have any friends?

He headed over to her but changed his mind. He was going to leave her alone and let her read under the tree.

He wants to be her friend, but does she want to be his? 


	3. The Note

He couldn't understand why he liked her so much. She was a girl and he wasn't supposed to like her. His friends didn't like girls. He began to write notes to her. She always blushed when she saw the note on her desk and she always giggled when she read what was on it.

He never signed his name. It was their little secret. But as young as they were, all he wanted to do is make her smile. She would make sure the teacher didn't see her with the note and then she would put the note into her backpack.

* * *

Lindy smiled as she received the 3rd note in 2 weeks. She smiled as she had never had somebody send her a note. At least from a boy. She had friends who had sent her notes before but they didn't go to school with her anymore.

Her only friend was Danny. She knew he gave her the note. The handwriting was definitely from a boy. It was too messy to be from a girl. Girls wrote neat.

She had to hide the note. If the teacher saw the note, she would tell on her. The teacher would tell her parents that she was misbehaving again and she would be hurt again. Her daddy would hit her again. He would hit her because he didn't love her.

She wondered as she sat at her desk and heard the school bell ring. She knew that she was heading home and she was afraid. She was afraid again.


End file.
